powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quasar Quest (Revisited Series)
Quasar Quest is the two-part season premiere of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited, establishing the primary Galaxy Rangers, Terra Venture, villains and the planet of Mirinoi which contains the legendary swords, the Quasar Sabers. Official Summary It has been over a year since Zordon passed away. On Earth, a massive space colony, Terra Venture, takes off into the universe in search of a new world. Four people, all adults, all go on the voyage. They meet Julette, a young girl from a distant planet that has just been invaded. All the adults, but Kai follow Julette through a dimensional portal to her planet to help stop the attack. With the help of Damon, a young mechanic, Kai revives the dormant Astro Megaship and the two travel to join the others on Mirinoi, Julette's planet. The six adults must fight the evil Furio and his soldiers, the Stingwingers, who are trying to pull ancient Quasar Sabers from a stone and take possession of them. The adults become the new Power Rangers and are able to fight the creatures and take the Quasar Sabers before Furio can steal them. Synopsis Part One On a distant planet called Mirinoi, an old man recounts the legend of the Quasar Sabers. Three thousand years before, they had been wielded by five brave warriors to save the galaxy, and then placed in a stone to wait for the next worthy ones to retrieve them. Unbeknownst to him or his audience, Stingwingers close in on them as various warriors attempt to draw the swords from a stone. Each fails. Arriving, the Stingwingers capture the villagers, and their leader, Furio, arrives. He too attempts to free the Quasar Sabers, and grows frustrated when he fails. Meanwhile on Earth, Terra Venture is eight hours from departure, and last-minute preparations are underway. Pausing during the check, Mike Corbett takes a last look at Earth, since as Commander Stanton says, “odds are you’ll never see her again." The spaceport of Angel Grove is full of people clamoring for passage, including Professor Phenomenus, Goldar, Scorpina and Bulk. The latter seems pensive, thinking he’s forgotten something. He has: Skull is still asleep at home. As their passports are verified, security throws out Theodore "Ted" Swanson, telling him to come back when he has one. Frustrated, Ted wanders into an alley, where he witnesses a trio of men ganging up on an old woman for her passport. He intervenes on her behalf, tricking the bullies into thinking they’ve escaped with the passport, and returns it to the woman. After she leaves, Leo sneaks into the airport and aboard a shuttle, although he is spotted. On Terra Venture, Ted flees the security guards, bumping into Melissa Jones and Kai—literally. She takes to him, and when he runs again, she covers for him, much to Kai’s surprise. Joining a group of soldiers, Ted finds himself on the Moon for a final training exercise, where he again saves Melissa and bumps into Kai again—along with Mike. The newcomer recognizes him. He starts to scold Ted for coming, but the latter is defiant. Back on Mirinoi, one young girl flees into the jungle, pursued by Stingwingers, only to stumble through a portal that mysteriously opens up before her. It deposits her and three of the monsters on the Moon right in front of our heroes, who defend her from the Stingwingers. The foot soldiers retreat through the portal. The girl reveals that her name is Julette, and explains her situation. Ted and Melissa are eager to go, Kai not so much. Ordering Kai to take Ted back, Mike brings Melissa through the portal along with Julette. As Kai begins to go, Ted makes a break for it, ending the episode. Part Two Kai feels guilty about leaving his fellow teammates behind, and decides to go after them aboard the Astro Megaship which is now a museum. The ship's mechanic Damon, along with Alpha 5 and his girlfriend Delta 4, doesn't think that the ship will fly as it has been out of action for so long. But after a while Damon lends a helping hand and the Astro Megaship is flying once again and they find another wormhole and go through it. Meanwhile Ted has caught up with Mike, Leo, Julette and Melissa. They try and help Julette's townspeople fight off Furio and the Sting Wingers. During the fight with Scorpius, Leo and Mike take the Quasar Saber out of the rock with great ease, which then prompts Julette, Kai, Melissa and Damon to do the same, also with great ease, showing that they are the chosen ones. Furious that he cannot have the Quaser Sabers, Furio turns the whole of Mirinoi into stone, along with the people of Mirinoi. Mike, Leo, Ted, Kai, Damon, Julette and Melissa manage to escape, but then Furio appears and creates a huge chasm in the ground, leaving Leo and Mike hanging on to the side of the wall. Ted comes to help but only manages to save the Quasar Saber. With Mike and Leo gone, the five brave heroes morph in Power Rangers and battle off Furio and the remaining Sting Wingers. The Megaship escapes just as Mirinoi turns to stone, and takes the new Rangers back to Terra Venture, which sets off on its long journey. Scorpius however follows the Rangers through the portal and swears revenge on the Rangers and Terra Venture. Primary Cast *Archie Kao as Kai Chen *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan *Melissa Fahn as Melissa Jones *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson and Alpha 5 (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Cerina Vincent as Julette *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Tom Wyner as Furio Minor Cast *Richard Grant as Jera *Tom Whyte as Commander Richard Stanton *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Unknown performer as Prime Reality Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) and Prime Reality Alpha 6 (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Julie Maddalena as DECA *Kim Strauss as Scorpius *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart-Oliver Quotes *'Furio': And who's going to stop me? *'Ted': All of us. That's who. *'Furio': Just the four of you, huh? *'Kai': Wrong. The six of us. ---- *'Mike': Come on, guys, let's go. ---- *'Furio': I'm done toying with you. *(Mike pulls out the Quasar Saber from the stone) *'Mike': Aah! *'Damon': Look at that. ---- *'Kendrix': Should we try? *(They pulled out the Quasar Sabers from the stone) *'Old Man': The Quasar Sabers. *'Julette': We've been chosen. ---- *'Kai': Look out! ---- *'Mike': Don't, Julette! *'Mike': Come on! We've gotta get out of here! *'Kai': Hurry! *'Melissa': Hurry! It's catching on to us! ---- *'Ted': Mike! Mike, give me your hand. *'Mike': I can't hold on. *'Leo': Give me us hand. You can do it. *'Mike': Take the saber. *'Leo, Ted': Your hand! *'Mike': I can't hold on. *'Leo': Don't give up. *'Mike': Take it! *'Ted': I can't! *'Mike': Of course. You can. You'll have to. *'Ted': Okay. I'll try. *'Mike': Hurry! *'Ted': I'm trying! Got it. Mike, you can let go. *'Mike': It's okay. You can carry on for me. You can do it. I'm proud of you, Ted. I always will be. ---- *'Galaxy Pink': Wow. *'Galaxy Green': This is unbelievable, yeah! *'Galaxy Red': I've never felt such power! *'Galaxy Blue': Alright! *'Galaxy Yellow': Yeah! *'Furio': Ha! Silly costumes won't help against my power! *'Galaxy Red': Why don't we just find out about that? Alright, guys, this one's for Mike! *'Furio': Stingwingers, destroy them! *'All': Hyah! *'Galaxy Pink': The power of the saber is amazing! *'Galaxy Red': Hyaah! *'Furio': (Shouting) *'Galaxy Red': Whoaa! Oof. *'Galaxy Blue': (Grunting) *'Galaxy Green': You guys are going down! Yah! Hee-yah! Haha, I cannot believe this power! Yeah, woo, haha! *'All': (Grunting and Exclaming) *'Galaxy Red': Haven't you had enough? *'Furio': I've had enough, alright. Enough of you! *'Galaxy Red': Aw man. This may be a little tougher than I thought! *'Furio': You have no idea who you're messing with. ---- *'Galaxy Red': Quasar Saber, energize! Hee-yah! ---- *'Galaxy Blue': Man, am I loving this! Oh, no. Watch out! *'Galaxy Pink': Oh, no, it's here already! *'Galaxy Blue': Come on! ---- *'Galaxy Yellow': Leo, stop! We've gotta get out of here now! *'Galaxy Red': This isn't over, Furio! *'Galaxy Green': Let's move! *'Galaxy Blue': Come on, guys, hurry up! *'Galaxy Red': Guys, go! I'll hold off the stingwingers. *'Galaxy Blue': No, we all go. *'Galaxy Red': Move! *'Furio': Don't let them get away! *'Galaxy Red': Furio! *'Galaxy Blue': Now is not the time, Leo! Go! We'll get'em later. *'Galaxy Red': Mike, I can leave him! *'Galaxy Blue': You can't help him now, Leo. Come on. ---- *'Alpha 5': Power Rangers? But how? *'Kai': Later, Alpha. Right now, we need to get out of here. *'Alpha 5': I can't believe it the Power Rangers are back. *'Delta 4': This is to good to be true. *'Damon': Everybody, hold on. ---- *'Alpha 5': Oh, no! *'Kai': What is it, Alpha? *'Alpha 5': A portal's closing! *'Damon': Hold on! *'Julette': I can't believe it. Do you know this means? Those swords, the Quasar Sabers, were put in that rock. 3000 years ago. Every warrior in the galaxy tried to free them. But, none could. Until now. We've been giving unbelievable opportunity and responsibility to defend all that is just in right in the universe. Don't you see? We've been chosen to be Power Rangers. *'Ted': This is for you, Mike. Notes *Reggie Rolle (Damon) does not appear in Part I. *The filming location for the Angel Grove Spaceport was the Los Angeles Convention Center; portions of the Power Ranger Museum scenes were also filmed here too. *Alpha calls Kimberly on the videophone before starting the next museum tour. *There was a deleted scene filmed where Alpha 5 bumps into Bulk and Phenomenus as they're getting ready to enter the intergalactic spaceport. This was deleted due to consistency reasons. **There was another deleted scene filmed where Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 (from the Prime Reality) meet face to face, but was largely cut except for some small lines from Alpha 6 about the other Alpha "looking and sounding very familiar". *Jack Banning (Professor Phenomenus) receives an opening credit for the first and only time in Part I. *Bulk and Phenomenus appear next in "Stolen Beauty", while Skull wouldn't appear again until "Forever Rangers". * The armor the soldiers wear is taken from the 1997 movie Starship Troopers. Songs *For the First Time in A While (deleted Ranger museum scene) Errors *After Ted saves the old woman, a shot of the lettering on her passport reveals the film was reversed. *Both Julette and Damon called out for Mike after his fall despite Julette barely knowing him and Damon having never even met him until a couple of minutes prior. *Once aboard the Megaship, Julette was for some reason wearing her transmorpher outside her suit. *When the sabers start to glow in a brief shot Melissa's saber glows yellow instead of pink. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode